


amor fati

by jonathcrane



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Jealousy, M/M, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 08:33:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16322825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonathcrane/pseuds/jonathcrane
Summary: “do we really have to hide our relationship, hyung?” was the first thing yuta said when he stepped into taeil’s apartment.





	amor fati

“do we really have to hide our relationship, hyung?” was the first thing yuta said when he stepped into taeil’s apartment. taeil was, for the lack of better terms, surprised by the sudden appearance. he obviously wasn’t expecting yuta, and nor did yuta say he was going to come over tonight. that was one of the problems with listening to songs on the speaker with an almost deafening volume, taeil lamented, he almost always wouldn’t be able to hear whoever was at the door. he wasn’t sure if giving yuta his apartment keys was a good idea now if yuta decided to keep popping up unannounced.

“i thought you were too tired to come over…?” taeil asked. he left the chopped vegetables in favour of greeting yuta by the countertop. when yuta simply gave him a glare, taeil frowned and opened his arms. “need a hug?”

yuta let out an audible sigh and enveloped taeil’s smaller frame, nuzzling his nose into taeil’s nape.

“everything okay?” taeil asked as he softly stroked yuta’s unmade hair. “you seemed like you’re in a bad mood. should i be concerned?”

“maybe,” yuta said. he pulled away from the hug to sit on the high stool. when taeil only stared after him in confusion, yuta reached for his hands and dragged him nearer until taeil was standing right in front of him. yuta found it slightly funny that even while sitting, taeil couldn’t surpass his height.

“you said something about our relationship?”

“mmhm,” yuta acquiesced, trying his hardest not to let his pout show. it wasn’t taeil’s fault, that much he knew, but he still couldn’t help feeling like a loser everytime he watched youngho trying his damnedest to get into taeil’s pants at work. yuta had never been stabbed before, but watching those kind of things happen right before his eyes and not being able to do anything about it felt really close to being stabbed in the stomach multiple times.

“you know it’s the company’s rules, baby. besides, i thought you were okay with it?” taeil’s soft voice could calm even a spooked animal, yuta thought, but as it was, he still felt restless.

“at least tell youngho you’re taken?” he reasoned, wrapping his arms around taeil’s small waist, and played with the loose thread in his cable-knit sweater.

“so this is about youngho then?” taeil tried to pull away, but yuta tightened his grip, pulling him closer so he stood in the vee of his legs. he’d be damned if he let taeil go when they were finally discussing this issue.

the thing with them was that they tended to brush over issues in the relationship without ever bringing it up, even when it was obviously hurting or bothering them both. yuta partly credited it to taeil’s inability to bring up problems without feeling like it might ruin their whole relationship. yuta wasn’t perfect, of course. he had this mentality where if it wasn’t big enough of an issue, then he could deal with it on his own. he couldn’t say it work all the time, but it was tolerable 90% of the time. this youngho issue was in the intolerable 10% category though, mostly because he had to deal with it almost every day of the week and it was starting to piss him off. taeil never bothered to address the issue because he could be blind as a bat to people’s flirtation.

“i had to watch him flirt with you every day, hyung, do you think that’s fair to me? this afternoon was the third time in a week he blatantly came on to you, and it was right in my face. how do you think it made me feel?”

“like i said, he was just being himself. you really think i’m hot enough for people to be flirting with me? especially when we’re at work?”

“you know what i think of you…” yuta tried to suppress the whine, but he didn’t think it was successful, if the way taeil was looking at him was anything to go by. taeil’s low self-esteem was always a hot topic between them, with yuta waxing poetry about taeil’s hotness and taeil adamantly rejecting his claims and calling yuta ‘biased.’ taeil was his boyfriend, goddammit, of course he couldn’t help but be a bit biased! “if youngho was just being himself, then why didn’t he flirt with me?” he countered.

“so now you want him to flirt with you?” taeil asked in a deadpan voice, looking at him disapprovingly. yuta was _this_ close to pulling his own hair in frustration to be honest.

“ _hyung_ … you know that’s not what i meant. i just—i hate how touchy-feely he is when he’s with you. it’s completely unnecessary!”

“you know what i feel about this non-issue, yuta-yah.”

this time, taeil actually unwrapped yuta’s arms and left him to sulk. he couldn’t believe taeil really favoured his vegetables over a sulking boyfriend.

“that’s precisely why i feel the need to provide a solution to this problem, hyung. it’s worrying that you really couldn’t see youngho’s advances on you. what if i wasn’t there at the office? what if—”

“yuta, can you help me take the pot out from the cabinet up there?” taeil interrupted without even looking at him. yuta blinked. he didn’t even know what he was supposed to feel.

“hyung, did you even listen to what i said?”

taeil finally turned around and stared at him softly. “we’ll talk about this after dinner, yeah?”

and who was yuta to say no to that? so he got up and walked over to the kitchen, brushing slightly against taeil as he reached up for the pot in the high cabinet.

“want me to wash this?” yuta asked as he gazed down at taeil. a feeling of tenderness filled his chest at the sight of his boyfriend cutting up the vegetables, looking beautiful and soft while he was at it. he truly adored taeil, so the fact that someone else was so adamant at charming his boyfriend’s pants off greatly pissed him off. he didn’t want to lose taeil to anyone, especially to the greasy giant at work.

“yes please. thank you,” taeil smiled, a small one that never failed to leave a big impact in yuta’s chest. perhaps he was too whipped for his own good.

“can i kiss you?”

yuta widened his eyes at his own sudden request. that was _not_ what he wanted to say at all. taeil simply shook his head and chuckled though, much to yuta’s relief.

“what is up with you today? your mind must be running miles per minute,” taeil said, tipping his head up to plant a kiss on yuta’s lips. “better?”

“yeah…” yuta couldn’t fight back the smile even if he wanted to, so he licked his lips and washed the pot alongside taeil in silence, feeling significantly lighter than before. 

——

“thank you for the meal,” yuta said as he plopped down on the couch. taeil waved a hand, unbothered.

“i told you to stop thanking me. it’s pretty much nothing.”

“it’s _something_ to me though?” yuta sweet-talked. he dragged taeil onto his lap when the elder was about to pass by, and reveled in the surprised little squeak taeil unintentionally let out.

“nakamoto yuta, let me go.” taeil really did try to look serious, but yuta couldn’t take him seriously when he just ended up looking like a grumpy kitten. taeil squirmed on his lap in a lame attempt to get away, but it only managed to arouse yuta. this would be a _huge_ problem because didn’t taeil promise to talk the whole youngho issue out after dinner? he wouldn’t rule this tsundere act as taeil’s way to make him forget about it.

“taeil hyung, you gotta stop…” yuta said, dropping his hands to taeil’s hips so that he could still his movements.

“it’s so easy to get you hard, i’m actually impressed.”

yuta glared up at him, and said, “if i squirmed on your lap like that, you’d get hard in seconds too.”

taeil pretended to think for a few seconds, just to finally settle on, “debatable. but we’ll see.”

“so…” yuta started, all the while adjusting taeil’s position so he wouldn’t sit on his hardon and break it in half. he had so many things he wanted to do to taeil tonight that could not be done if his dick was broken. taeil seemed to understand, if the slight smirk was anything to go by, and stood up from his sideways position to straddle yuta’s lap and gingerly sat on the edge of yuta’s thighs. “about youngho…”

taeil sighed, and yuta would feel sympathetic if this hadn’t been on the forefront of his mind for months.

“what did he do today that constituted as flirting?”

“you really couldn’t tell? like _really_?”

taeil shook his head and bit on his lip, “i’m starting to think this is all just a ploy to test my loyalty to you or something.”

“i’m speechless.”

“me too.”

“no, hyung. you really think i’m doing this for fun?”

taeil must have sensed the genuine hurt in yuta’s voice because he was quick to cup yuta’s face, pecking a gentle kiss on his forehead. “i didn’t mean it like that. i’m sorry. you know how clueless i can be sometimes.”

that was one of taeil’s many charms, yuta supposed, and even if it did cause misunderstandings and confusion along the way, yuta couldn’t really blame him for it, even though it was damn frustrating having to deal with a clueless taeil sometimes.

“no, it’s fine. i’m sorry too. um, youngho… i saw that he went to your cubicle and chatted with you. heard him asking what your weekend plans were and trying to get you to go to the club downtown…” the longer he hear himself speak, the more embarrassed he feel of the fact that he was obviously eavesdropping.

“i thought he asked the whole department out, no?” taeil asked, playing with the little hairs on the back of yuta’s neck. “cause i definitely heard him ask jaehyun out too.”

“i don’t know about jaehyun, but if he did ask the whole department out, why didn’t i receive the invitation?”

taeil stopped playing with the hairs and straightened up, as if he just thought of something gravely serious.

“you know what i realized about this whole thing?”

“what?”

“i think he doesn’t like you… _maybe_ , just maybe, he has a beef with you. so that’s why he keeps on—”

“hyung, the 'beef' is that i’m pretty sure he knew we’re together and he’s just trying to rile me up on purpose cos he’s a little shit like that.”

“um…” taeil took his hands away and crossed his arms over his chest. “i don’t feel comfortable with you trash-talking him when he’s never really done anything wrong to me, you know?”

leaning back against the couch, yuta massaged his temples slowly. at this point, was it even worth it to continue discussing this issue when taeil was set on defending youngho no matter what? sure, yuta understood taeil’s point. yuta hadn’t been in the department very long; he was only there for almost 6 months and even though that might be enough time for someone to get acquainted with the staff at the department, it did take yuta some time and effort to fit in. he didn’t know youngho as much as taeil did, so it was easier to blame the guy without feeling any remorse. besides, he had a legitimate cause of worry.

“right… i guess that answers it then.”

taeil tilted his head, and yuta would find it adorable if his chest wasn’t simmering with heat and frustration at the lack of solution.

“or… you know what, he might have a crush on _you_! maybe i’m the one who should be worried!”

bless taeil’s heart, really. nothing could make his dick wilt faster than the mere suggestion of youngho having feelings for him.

“if he does have a crush on me, then that’s a pretty shitty way of trying to catch my attention.”

“you know those pulling-pigtails thing right?”

yuta huffed and stretched his legs, jostling taeil a little with the sudden movement. “nothing you said makes any sense, hyung, no offence.”

“right, because you saying he has a crush on me makes so much sense. out of the two of us, you’re the looker. it’s obvious who anyone would go for between us.”

yuta gave him a look, the one he always gave whenever taeil beat himself up over the way he looked. perhaps yuta should make a survey and distribute it among their colleagues; ‘from a scale of 1 to 100, how hot was taeil?’ and a bunch of other questions. taeil didn’t believe him most of the times, so maybe getting others’ input would finally make him see himself better.

“next time he flirts with you, just tell him you’re taken please? i’m not even asking you to tell him who you’re with, just, _please_ , for the sake of my sanity, tell him you have a boyfriend.”

“it’s bothering you that much, huh?” taeil sighed, pulling yuta closer and hooking his chin onto the crown of yuta’s head. “i’m sorry. i’ll tell him tomorrow, okay?”

yuta felt as if all the tension in his body deflated at that, and taeil’s hand slowly rubbing his back up and down helped calm his nerves too. he hated being pushy, but it would drive him insane if he chose not to say anything about it. the fact that taeil was actually trying to rectify the situation made him feel grateful.

“i’m sorry if i’m forcing you to do something you’re not comfortable with,” yuta mumbled, leaving chaste kisses along taeil’s neck.

“that’s okay. i really thought youngho was just being his friendly self. i didn’t know—yuta, that tickles,” taeil squirmed, trying to distance his neck away from yuta’s lips. taeil cupped yuta’s face once again and pouted. “i didn’t know he excluded you whenever he asked us out.”

“well, maybe you do have a point. maybe he doesn’t like me,” yuta shrugged, finding solace with tracing taeil’s soft features with his eyes. taeil looked best with his hair flopped onto his forehead, small frame engulfed in oversized sweaters, the sleeves covering past his fingers. taeil would fight anyone who called him small and fluffy, but yuta was pretty sure those adjectives were made with taeil in mind, not that he would risk his life saying that in taeil’s face.

“it’s just very un-youngho-like to be treating people like that. i know you’re kinda new to the department and all, but i don’t know. you remember minhyung right? the intern?”

yuta nodded, remembering the impressive intern who worked for them just as yuta joined the department. minhyung was in his final semester at college and had to undergo internship for a few months as a requisite to finish his studies. that kid truly was capable in every sense of the word; he wouldn’t say no to anyone, even when taeyong, their head of department, told him to take a break once in a while. it was amazing seeing him so focused all the time. he even excelled a few of the presentations jaehyun entrusted him with. yuta had an inkling their company was going to hire him when the job vacancies open this october.

“youngho treated him so nicely. he even brought minhyung out to lunch and whatnot. and that was a kid whom we had no prior relationship to. you’ve been working at the company for a good few years now, even crossed paths with youngho before you joined our department, no? so…”

“so the conclusion is, he hates me,” yuta chuckled, finding the whole thing funny now. if youngho truly had an issue with him, he wouldn’t think twice about confronting him. confrontations were one of yuta’s strong suits, just not when it came to taeil.

“i can you see your mind twisting and turning. don’t do anything stupid while we’re at work,” taeil poked his cheeks. he groaned in disgust when yuta turned his head to bite on his finger playfully. “you’re so gross.”

“my saliva is gross but my cum isn’t?” yuta blinked as innocently as he could, knowing that taeil had an aversion to the word. as if on cue, taeil made a face and covered yuta’s mouth with his hands.

“yuta stop being gross for one second challenge: failed.”

when yuta started grasping taeil’s hips and sneaking fingers into his sweater, taeil wriggled in his place and finally let yuta go, trying in vain to get yuta’s fingers off his waist.

“you’ve been hanging out with youngho and jaehyun too much, hyung. you’ve even picked up their weird lingo.”

“you’re right,” taeil breathed out, getting up to sit on the space next to yuta, chest heaving from the laughter. “they actually made me watch this weird challenge thing on youtube yesterday during lunch break. i was so confused by the whole thing. people have way too much time on their hands.”

“i feel like i know what challenge you’re referring to, cause jaehyun tried to get me to do it last week,” said yuta, resting his head against the back of the couch. the sound of taeil’s soft chuckles reached his ears first, and he turned to admire taeil’s profile in silence. yuta loved a lot of things in his life, but watching taeil be his own, carefree self was really high up on that list. nothing made him feel prouder than being the reason for taeil’s laughter.

they could bask in the comforting heat until sleepiness took over, but yuta had _good_ plans for tonight. let it be known that he had planned for two outcomes for the night; one if the discussion turned into an argument, and another if the discussion turned into an agreement. yuta was nothing if not prepared.

yuta took taeil’s hand and caressed his palm with his thumb, watching intensely at the way their hands intertwined.

“what are you doing?” taeil sounded fond, and it triggered a smile on yuta’s face.

“i love you,” yuta looked up, meeting taeil’s eyes. taeil’s tongue stuck out on one side of his cheek, a sign of him being cheeky, and when yuta reached over to kiss him on the side of his mouth, breath whooshed out of taeil’s mouth and skimmed past the side of yuta’s cheek. “you’re such a dork sometimes,” yuta teased, trailing his lips across taeil’s cheekbones, and finally settling a soft kiss on his temple.

“i like that you’re jealous of youngho…” taeil whispered against yuta’s lips when they pressed their foreheads together, hands clasped in each other’s grip. yuta’s eyes flicked downwards, taking in the sight of taeil’s red lips and committing it to memory. there really weren’t enough words to describe how beautiful taeil was, and yuta always felt close to serene whenever he had the chance to properly take his beauty in. it was like everything else was background noise and the only thing that mattered was taeil. he especially loved it when taeil got all cheeky and playful, laughter echoing the room. sometimes it did bother him that he couldn’t express his affection for taeil so openly at work without bringing unnecessary attention to them, but then all was good when they were at home and he could smother taeil with as much love as he could.

“you like that i’m acting like an entry-level caveman?” yuta replied, brushing their noses together.

taeil huffed and rolled his eyes, though yuta could see he was trying to refrain from chuckling. “how many levels of cavemen are there?”

yuta kissed him on the tip of his nose before pulling back and twisting around to lay his head on taeil’s lap, then draped his legs over the couch arm. “let’s see; there’s entry-level, non-executive, and executive caveman.”

taeil tugged on his hair lightly and said, “you just pulled that out of your ass, huh?”

yuta nodded, shameless, and then grinned when taeil ran his fingers through yuta’s hair. he could fall asleep like this, and taeil knew this.

“wanna get ready for bed?” taeil asked as yuta’s eyes drifted shut. he must have been more tired than he thought.

he vaguely registered saying, “i had plans…” and taeil replying along the lines of ‘tomorrow night,’ and the next thing he knew, he was dead to the world.

——

he woke up in plush bed, surrounded by heavy, comfortable quilt, and immediately knew it was taeil’s room. his own mattress was hard because his back couldn’t accommodate any other kind of bed, and he didn’t sleep with a quilt because his temperature ran quite hot even in the dead of winter sometimes. muted vanilla scent wafted through the room, and in his sleepy haze, yuta registered the sound of water hitting the tiles in the shower.

when he looked down under the quilt, he noticed the loose shorts and white plain shirt that should be oversized on taeil but stretched tight across his own chest.

yuta didn’t make it a habit to sleep over, but there was a reason why he preferred taeil’s apartment to his. for the most part, taeil’s apartment seemed more lived in. it was probably due to the fact that taeil had a more homely feel for interior decor, and yuta the opposite. he despised bright, colourful colours and often opted for monochromatic colours. his own apartment was decorated with silver kitchenware and either black or white furniture. yuta used to love the look of it, but now it seemed like his taste was slowly changing.

taeil also utilized his kitchen way more than yuta did, so there would always be pleasant scents drifting through the air. his life was split into two major events of what he fondly called as ‘the before- and after-taeil’. before taeil, yuta depended on takeouts and the night stalls lining the streets across his apartment almost religiously. it would be safe to say the kitchen existed merely for decorative purposes. why waste your time attempting to cook when there was a perfectly valid reason not to? now though, taeil would barely let him waste his money on outside food. yuta learned the hard way not to argue, and instead offered taeil a helping hand whenever he needed it.

yuta rubbed his eyes to chase away the remnants of sleep, willing himself to finally get out of the bed and into the shower. the first few times he did that, he had scared taeil into screaming, but taeil managed to get used to it after a while.

he left his loaned clothes in the hamper by the door and entered the shower, quirking his lips at the familiarity of it, the mirror all fogged up from the steam. yuta didn’t really like showering with hot water in the morning, but taeil loved to crank the temperature up as if the water came from hell itself. he knocked on the glass door to notify taeil of his appearance, and taeil ran his face under the shower once, pushing his wet hair back, before adjusting the temperature knob. yuta smiled in gratitude as he stepped into the cubicle, and closed the door behind him gently.

taeil greeted him with a kiss almost immediately, throwing his arms around yuta’s neck, pulling him in impossibly closer. yuta wasn’t sure where the enthusiasm came from, but he’d be damned if he didn’t reciprocate. any other time, he would be self-conscious of the way his morning breath smelled, but taeil didn’t say anything, choosing to plunder his mouth as if he couldn’t get enough. yuta’s eyes drifted close when he felt taeil’s hardening cock brushing against his thigh.

“baby—” yuta groaned, tilting his head to align their lips together better. “slow down.”

he wrapped a steadying arm around taeil’s back and walked them over to the glass wall, nudging taeil so that he would lean against it. yuta felt himself shudder as taeil licked the roof of his mouth, his strong hand cupping the back of yuta’s head. he doubted he would care even if they ended up arriving at work later than they should be.

“i could—” taeil gasped, dragging his mouth away from yuta and staring at him as if yuta was the one to blame for jumping him in the shower. “i could come like this…” he whined, reaching down to grip both of their cocks. it wouldn’t fit; taeil’s hand wasn’t as large, and yet yuta could feel the effect right up his spine.

yuta pressed their foreheads together, the sound of water becoming background noise, their breaths mingling together. the last time they managed a shower quickie was almost 2 weeks ago. taeil had gotten busy with unfinished paperworks, and yuta didn’t want to intrude. it was nothing short of divine having a whiny taeil all to himself now, and yuta wished he could savour the moment.

yuta jerked in surprise when taeil flicked the tip of his cock with his thumb, his palms meeting the wall as he bracketed taeil in his arms. taeil was the very picture of determined, and when yuta whispered in his ear, offering to help, taeil shook his head.

“wanna make you come,” taeil said, voice a breathy lilt. he rutted against taeil’s dick like a horny teen, puffing hot breaths against his ear. taeil wasn’t faring any better, his hips thrusting forward into his loose fist, low whines from the back of his throat fuelling yuta’s need to come. taeil’s skin was soft, his palm gliding smoothly against their cocks, and yuta busied himself with pressing open-mouthed kisses along taeil’s bared neck. he felt the vibration of taeil’s choked moans when his teeth grazed against the elder’s pulse point, and a familiar tightening in his balls caused yuta to double over, wrapping one arm around taeil’s hips.

“hyung, can i come?” yuta whined, grabbing one of taeil’s asscheek and bringing their hips closer together so he could better thrust against taeil’s soft skin. he could barely open his eyes, but he heard taeil’s soft encouragements through the white noise. heat flared in his belly as taeil’s hand made quick work at milking them for all they’re worth, and yuta vaguely hear the sound of someone yelping before he drove his hips so hard against taeil, the other had to grip him hard across the hips.

when he came to, taeil was frowning with his lip between his teeth, and yuta immediately felt bad for coming within two seconds and being selfish. he cooed at taeil and knelt down to bring his cock into his mouth, but before yuta could even show off his cocksucking skills, he felt taeil going still before pulsing out long ropes of cum all over his lips and cheeks. he gripped taeil’s hands in his and licked the tip of his cock, catching the remnants of taeil’s cum with his tongue.

their eyes met when yuta looked up, the intensity in taeil’s eyes giving away to softness, and yuta stood up, wincing at the feeling of pins and needles in his calves.

“you made a mess,” yuta breathed out against the corner of taeil’s lips. taeil’s eyelids fluttered prettily as he swiped a thumb across the cum on yuta’s lips. he caught taeil’s thumb between his teeth and scraped the skin gently. he managed a smirk when taeil’s breath caught, the sound low and enticing.

“i can’t believe we wasted all this water…” said taeil as he stood under the shower again, rubbing his hands under his arms and his chest. “next time remind me to turn off the tap, yuta-yah.”

“yeah sure,” yuta snorted. he ran his face under the water, making sure he was clean of taeil’s cum. “i’ll say, ‘oh by the way hyung, let’s save the planet and turn off the water before we proceed with our shower fuck.’”

taeil smacked him on the forearm and huffed. they soaped their bodies quickly, realizing that they might have taken a little too much time in the shower. yuta stepped out of the cubicle first, shaking his wet hair before reaching out for the towel on the rack. he couldn’t resist eyeing taeil’s naked form as he walked over to where yuta was standing. taeil used to be self-conscious of the way his body looked, and it took yuta several tries to bring him out of his shell. it wasn’t like taeil didn’t have a banging body; he was lean but muscled in all the right places, and yuta loved the feel of his firm stomach. now though, he could walk around the house half-naked and he wouldn’t even bat an eyelid or blush anymore. yuta loved that.

“we’re going to be _so_ late, yuta. i don’t even know what kind of excuse to give,” taeil fussed, making eye contact through the vanity mirror. yuta shrugged as he brushed his teeth.

“they’re going to think we slept together last night,” he mumbled, toothpaste foam filling his mouth. he wasn’t sure if taeil even understood what he said.

“oh my god,” taeil exclaimed, not looking too excited at the prospect of the entire office teasing them to death. “one of us might have to call in sick.”

yuta spat into the sink and gargled. when he looked at the clock on taeil’s bedside table as he got out of the shower, he almost wanted to laugh. it was barely past 7.30; they still had plenty of time to get ready.

“what are you laughing at? i think i’ll take an mc—”

“hyung,” yuta said, “chill. it’s not even 7.30 yet.”

“what?” taeil glanced at the clock, his wet hair dripping droplets of water onto the carpet. “i really thought it was almost 9… what the hell.”

“so, no mcs then, yeah?”

taeil nodded, then rubbed his hair with a towel. yuta looked for his spare office clothes in the wardrobe, and took out the blue shirt and black pants, noting pleasantly that they were already ironed.

“did you iron them, hyung?”

“hm? yeah. i ironed all your spare clothes, you knew that.”

“you’re the best,” replied yuta, tilting taeil’s head up to leave a kiss on his lips. taeil hummed and continued on blow-drying his hair at the vanity.

he slipped on the shirt and walked over to the drawers to find if he had left any briefs from the last time he stayed over.

“second drawer from the left,” taeil chimed in, watching him through the reflection of the mirror. “has anyone told you you’d fit right in an underwear commercial. calvin klein, specifically.”

“it’s not healthy to feed my ego so early in the morning,” yuta grinned, although his stomach did flutter pleasantly at taeil’s compliment. taeil’s nose scrunched up (adorably) at that.

when all was done and settled, he left taeil to get ready and toasted some bread for a light breakfast. it would take time to make coffee, so he didn’t. they might have to stop at starbucks to get taeil his daily sweet coffee fix.

“do you want anything on your bread, hyung?” yuta called out, and taeil came out of the room looking handsome as ever. seeing taeil in his work clothes never failed to take his breath away honestly.

“close your mouth, baby,” taeil chuckled, running his fingers through his gelled hair to fix the few stray strands. “just chocolate spread, please.”

“you’re handsome.” yuta caught the slight blush warming taeil’s cheeks as he prepared their toasts. he loved how easy it was to make taeil blush, though he would never admit that to anyone.

“sweet-talker,” taeil accused as he stood next to yuta, eyes lowered. yuta brushed his nose against his cheek, smiling.

“love you,” he whispered, smile curving wider when taeil bit his lip and tilted his head to seek yuta’s lips. yuta dipped his head and playfully licked the seams of taeil’s lips, closing his eyes as he pressed deeper into the kiss. he swallowed taeil’s muffled little yelp and flipped them around to crowd taeil against the counter, arms bracketing his hips. taeil tasted minty and fresh from the toothpaste, and yuta chased more of it, slipping his tongue into taeil’s mouth, wet lips sounding obscene in the otherwise quiet space.

yuta only pulled back when he felt taeil’s palms against his chest, nudging him away.

“we’re—we’re gonna be late,” taeil panted, his saliva-glistened lips like a beacon to yuta, calling out his name. taeil must have sensed it for he pushed him away more firmly and shook his head. “tonight, i promise.”

yuta didn’t think he had it in him to wait, but taeil had a point, so he heaved a sigh and reminded taeil to eat his breakfast.

——

“can’t we just carpool together?” yuta asked, gazing pitifully at taeil, knowing full well his stance on it. if there was anything that taeil was strict about, it was following rules.

“you know the answer to that.”

taeil entered his car and yuta helped him shut the door. he patiently waited by the door until the engine ignited and the window rolled down. yuta bent down when taeil motioned him to, and pursed a smile when taeil tickled the skin below his chin. “i’ll see you at the office, okay? don’t be late.”

yuta pouted, then nodded in defeat. “do you want anything from starbucks?”

“no, thank you,” replied taeil, patting his cheek softly. “i love you. so much.”

yuta positively beamed at that, his chest constricting with a tightness he often associated with fondness for his boyfriend. “mm, you’ve gotten good at making me feel better.”

taeil rolled his eyes, although the action was lacking any heat. “please, i’ve gotten better at almost everything now.”

“i concur,” yuta said seriously, picking up the word from a medical show he watched a week ago, before pecking him on the lips. “we should get going. see you later, babe.”

taeil rolled the window up again, waved at yuta for one last time, and began to drive away, leaving yuta in the almost empty parking lot.

the morning sun felt intrusive on his skin as he maneuvered his car out of the basement car-park. he decided to take a short-cut to work, not wanting to risk being stuck in a jam when he knew taeil’s area like the back of his hand. he felt good, though, really good, as if he could waltz into work without a care in the world.

he couldn’t wait to see youngho’s face when taeil dropped the news, even though he doubted taeil would do it so publicly. taeil was nice like that.

he had to say though, that he was eagerly looking forward to a stress-free day at work, and the promise of tonight kept him giddy enough all the way to the office.

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> this my first yuil fic and it already has smut... don't be like yuil and waste water kids. 
> 
> this is purely self-indulgent trash tbh. i can't believe i made youngho the 'bad' guy in this i love him with all my heart my neRVE!! sorry if the fic reads a little boring and disjointed; i just wanted to get out of my writing slump because i haven't written in months. domestic yuil set in the regular office era is everything to me, ugh my mind. yuil looked criminally hot in the teasers so i had to do it to 'em!


End file.
